Journey To Happiness
by Kyukubi
Summary: [Pengumuman!
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY TO HAPPINESS**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: YOONMIN**

 **WARNING:MPREG/ Bahasa tidak baku/ Gaje**

 **Any flaws are mine.**

"Selamat tuan Min! anda hamil 3 minggu!" Jimin menatap dokter didepannya, bibir tebalnya terbuka sedikit, matanya membulat melihat hasil yang tertulis dikertas itu. Test kehamilan itu mengatakan bahwa Jimin hamil, ya hamil. Dia sudah mengecek nya juga dengan membeli 5 test pack dan semua hasilnya positif. Namun ia pergi ke dokter untuk memastikan agar benda keramat ini tidak bermain-main dengannya.

"Hamil dok, yakin?" Dokter wanita itu mengangguk "Iya, menurut dari simptoms yang anda jelaskan serta hasil test darah serta urin ini, mengatakan anda positif hamil dan kehamilan anda sudah memasuki 3 minggu" Dokter itu memberikan hasilnya pada Jimin "Jika anda mau mungkin kita bisa melakukan USG untuk lebih pastinya?" Jimin menggeleng cepat "Uhm nggak dok, mungkin saya akan berkunjung lagi dengan..uhmm suami saya nanti." Wanita itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk pelan "Okay, baiklah ini hasil anda dan juga saya akan menuliskan resep untuk pre-natal vitamin ada ya? Dan bisa ditebus di apotik rumah sakit" Jimin mengangguk lemah "Terimakasih dok"

Sekeluar Jimin dari ruangan itu. Ia merasa takut, dia tidak tau apa yang Yoongi akan katakana, memang mereka sudah menikah selama 2 tahun, dan mereka pun sebenarnya menginginkan anak, hanya saja dia tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat disaat Yoongi sedang diatas puncak karirnya dan Jimin pun sedang prosses untuk membuka studio tarinya sendiri. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, dia menaruh hasil itu didalam amplop dan membungkusnya rapat, dan obatnya dia sembunyikan dengan apik setelah sampai dirumah, dia akan memberitahu Yoongi..mungkin.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dan Jimin, badannya terasa lelah setelah seharian berada di studio, menjadi composer ternyata tidak seindah yang dia bayangkan, deadline yang terus mengejarnya membuat badanya sakit. Saat ia masuk ia mendengar suara TV dari ruang tengah, dia melihat Jimin sedang menonton TV tetapi dia tahu pikirannya sedang tidak bersamanya karena dia melihat Jimin seperti..blank mungkin karena dia sedang tidak enak badan karena Jimin terus muntah dan sekarang entah mengapa dia tidak tahan dengan bau gojuchang yang padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah membencinya sama sekali. Yoongi menaruh tasnya dilantai membuat suara kecil yang membuat Jimin terlompat kecil "Hai sayang" Yoongi berujar, kemudian duduk disamping Jimin "Hai" Jimin menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta lagi padanya "Dari tadi kau ngeliatin terus kok kamu kayak bengong gitu sih liat TV nya?" Jimin menatapnya dan menggeleng "Enggak kok, siapa yang bengong?" Yoongi menyeringai "Hm? Kalo gitu sebelum iklan tadi acaranya apaan?" ditanya seperti itu Jimin tergelak "Uhhhmmm…."

"Thought so" Yoongi menarik tangan mungil milik kekasihnya itu "Cerita donk ada apa? Bukannya kita janji ga pakek rahasia diantara kita?" Ya itulah janji yang mereka ucapkan sebelum menikah, dan sedikit cheesy menurut Jimin "Uhhmm…" Jimin terdiam sementara "Cuma mikir aja hyung kita perlu belanja bulanan, karena hampir semua isi kulkas kita habis" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya "hanya itu?" Jimin menggangguk "Ehem! Kita kehabisan sayur, daging, beberapa bumbu dan snack. Oh! Juga susu" Yoongi mengangguk "Ah oke, besok kita belanja aku temenin" Yoongi berujar sekenanya "Terimakasih hyung!"

.

.

.

Mereka pun berada di supermarket, Yoongi mendorong kereta belanjanya sementara Jimin memegang bagian depannya. Jimin pun mengambil daging, sayur serta bumbu-bumbu, saat mereka beralih ke bagian susu, Jimin mengambil susu putih dan coklat, karena Yoongi suka putih sementara Jimin Coklat. Yoongi pun tidak acuh saat suaminya itu mengambil susu karena dia sedang sibuk chatting dengan Namjoon, teman satu kerjanya "Hyung?" "Hmm?" Yoongi menjawa matanya tidak terlepas dari handphonenya "Menurutmu enaknya beli yang mana?" Yoongi mendongak, dia melihat Jimin mengangkat dua susu formula untuk "Ibu" hamil yang berbeda merk. Ya kebanyakan susu formula terdapat banyak foto wanita hamil, tetapi tak jarang dalam iklan mereka menampilkan pria hamil.

Ya karena tidak semua pria memiliki 'hadiah' seperti itu maka tak banya susu formula "ibu" hamil yang menapilkan pria hamil. "Uhh chim? Itu susu buat kehamilan" Jimin menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya "Iya tahu hyung, dan aku tanya kira-kira aku beli yang mana? Disini ada asam folat yang katanya bagus untuk perkembangan janin, dan yang ini kayak ada DHA dan AHA jadi aku bingung-" "Tunggu, tunggu kamu ngapain beli itu? Buat siapa? Emang temanmu ada yang hamil?"

Jimin terdiam saat Yoongi menginterupsinya, Jimin menaruh tangannya kebawah tangannnya masih menggenggam susu tersebut "Bukan untuk temanku, ini….untukku hyung. Aku hamil" sesaat terdengar suara benda terjatuh, Jimin melihat kebawah dan melihat handphone Yoongi yang tadi dia genggam sudah menyentuh lantai supermarket "Apa?" Jimin menaruh susunya kembali ke tempatnya "Aku hamil hyung, udah 3 minggu" Jimin menarik keluar secarik amplop yang dia sudah persiapkan di jacketnya. Yoongi mengambil amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan mengeluarkan isinya sembari membacanya perlahan

"Jimin…" ujar Yoongi lirih "Surprise!" Belum sempat Jimin berbicara lagi dia sudah berada dipelukan suaminya "Jimin kau-kau benar-benar hamil?" Yoongi berbisik mungkin dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di supermarket, Jimin mengangguk "Hyung… apa hyung…senang?" Tanya Jimin ragu, Yoongi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap manik onyx milik Jimin "Hyung? Hyung nangis? Astaga hyung?" "Diem, oh ya Tuhan, Jiminnie" Jimin mengangkup pipi Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya berkali-kali "Hyung-hyung maafin aku-" "Aku bahagia" Jimin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya "Apa?" Yoongi menggeram "Astaga Jimin aku nangis karena bahagia, dan kesel juga sih ngasih tau pas kayak gini bukan dirumah" Jimin tertawa mengusap air mata suaminya itu dengan ibu jarinya "Maafin aku hyung, sebenarnya mau ngasih tau dirumah tapi yah, ga seru saja hehe" Yoongi mencubit lengan suaminya "Kau ini, kalo dirumah udah habis kamu Min JImin" Jimin menyeringai "Kau masih bisa melakukannya saat kita dirumah hyung, sekarang susu mana yang harus kubeli hyung? Dan aku mau yang coklat."

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai diruang tengah, Jimin duduk disofa sementara Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di paha suaminya, telinga ia dekatkan pada perut Jimin yang masih rata "Hyunggg dia masih belum bisa ngapa-ngapain" Yoongi hanya menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk diam "Hey, kamu yang didalem sana" Jimin mendengus geli "Aku tahu kamu masih belum bisa denger apapun, tapi jangan buat susah Eomma mu ini ya? Karena Appa tidak mau Eomma mu ini terus rewel-" Hey!" "Appa sayanggggg banget sama kamu." Jimin yang tadi ingin memukul Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya "Aku harap nanti kamu punya hidung kayak Eomma, bibirnya Eomma, matanya Eomma dan baik hati bak malaikat seperti Eommanya ini" Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai kehitaman milik Yoongi "Terus? Dari Appanya?"

Yoongi mendengus "Aku maunya dia kayak kamu aja" "Hey mana bisa gitu? Dia anak kita berdua, pastinya dia punya gen kita berdia dong, dann aku berharap punya hidung yang tegas kayak appanya ini dan juga aku ingin anak kita nanti tumbuh sepintar Appanya ini" Jimin mengetukkan jarinyadi hidung Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum, mencium perut rata Jimin dengan lembut "Appa ga sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang" Yoongi sudah hampir tertidur ketika dia mendengar suara isakan dari atasnya "Jimin? Kamu nangis?" Tanya Yoongi "Enngak! Ini-ini hormonnya! Iya hormone kehamilan!" Yoongi terkekeh "Kamu baru 3 minggu hamil Chim" "Sst! Diem!"

Keesokan harinya Yoongi mengupload foto di instagram:

 **Yoongles**

(Foto: Yoongi yang menunjukkan Jimin makan dengan lahap dan terdapat banyak makanan tersaji didepannya sementara di piring Yoongi hanya terdapat seporsi makanan)

 **278 Likes**

 **Yoongles**

He's been eating a lot these days -_- but its okay because he's eating for two.

 **Eatjin**?

* * *

 **J- Himang** ?(2)

* * *

 **JeonCena** 0.0

* * *

 **KimTae** What

* * *

 **Kimdaily** Eeeyyy selamet ya hyung, semoga dedeknya sehat terus.

* * *

 **Eatjin Kimdaily** DEDEK? JIMIN HAMIL?

* * *

 **Chimin E** **atjin** ^^

* * *

 **Eatjin** ASDFGHLASLAJDKHDSJkadhl

* * *

 **WangJiaer** Selamet boss, Semoga anaknya ga bantet kayak bapak-ibunya ehehehe

* * *

 **Yoongles WangJiaer** Gue potong gaji lu.

* * *

 **WangJiaer** WEIITTSSS ENTAR COCO MAKAN APAAN BOSS? JANGANNN

* * *

 **J-Himang** CHHIMINNNN DONGSAENG KESAYANGANKU UDAH JADI IBU ASTAGAA MET YA CHIIMM SAYANGG

* * *

 **KimTae** Gila, ga nyangka Chim, Selamet ya

* * *

 **Chimin Kimtae** Makasih TaeTae :* Lu ama Jungkook kapan nyusul?

* * *

Sore itu handphone mereka berdua dipenuhi ucapan selamat dan Jin serta Namjoon yang akan datang kerumah mereka, namun mereka tidak menghiraukan karena sekarang mereka sedang bersantai dikamar mereka, dengan Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin erat, sesekali mengusap perutnya perlahan.

END.

OR

Is it?

* * *

Hay! Kyukubi here! Pengen aja bikin oneshot mpreg karena terinspirasi dari baby announcement picture, sebenernya aku mau bikin ini jadi bagian dari Bed of Roses Cuma aku putuskan untuk aku sendiriin aja. So, I hope you guys like it! And kalo kalian mau aku ngelanjutin ini jadi kayak perjalanann kehamilannya enchim, please leave a review! And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: MPREG, Birth Scene (not explicit) DLDR, Bahasa campur aduk**

 **Typos and any kind of flaws are mine.**

.

.

.

.

 **Week 4**

Jimin menatap buah yang berada dihadapannya, keranjang yang dihadapannya seakan seperti parsel buah untuk orang sakit karena…ya..memang buahnya banyak "Hyung?" Jimin mencicit melihat Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengupas apel tanpa memutus kulitnya. Jimin diminta ke ruang makan untuk makan oleh Yoongi dan selesai makan, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menaruh buah sebanyak ini didepannya "Hm?" Jawab Yoongi matanya tidak teralih dari apelnya, memang kebiasaan Yoongi ini "Ini..buah sebanyak ini buat apa hyung?" Yoongi mendingak dari kegiatannya dan menatap Jimin datar "Ya buat kamu lah, siapa lagi?" Jimin melongo mendengarnya "Hah? Yang bener aja hyung, masak aku suruh makan segini?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk "Iyalah, katanya buah itu bagus buat ibu hamil-" "Ya tau hyung, ya kali aku suruh makan segini banyaknya!" Yoongi tidak bergeming "Pokoknya harus makan buah. Ini apelnya dimakan ya sama kalo makan apa nanti bilang, aku kupasin." Yoongi menyodorkan buah apel yang sudah dia kupas dan ditata apik di piring, Jimin tidak suka memakan apel yang masih ada kulitnya, dan Yoongi menambahkan beberapa anggur disamping apel tersebut. Jujur Jimin tidak masalah dengan memakan buah nya, tapi, tidak sebanyak ini, apa dia haris memakan ini setiap hari? Jimin hanya menghela nafas tetapi menuruti suaminya itu, perlahan mengunyah apel yang dikupaskan untuknya. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya membuat pipi Jimin merona "Ish hyung, jangan liatin terus" "habisnya kamu lucu sih makan apelnya, kayak hamster" Satu buah anggur melayang ke kepala Yoongi.

Instagram Update:

 **Chimin**

(Jimin mengupload foto Yoongi yang mengupas apel yang dia ambil diam-diam, Yoongi tampak konsentrasi dengan lidahnya sedikit keluar dari bibirnya)

378 Likes

 **Chimin**

Week Four.

 **Eatjin** Euluhh si Yoongi, kapan Joon bisa gini, motong Bombay aja dia ga bisa.

* * *

 **J-Himang** Ih mesra banget.

* * *

 **KimTae** Itu buah banyak amat, mau buka toko buah apa?

* * *

 **Chimin Eatjin** oi **Kimdaily** tuh dikode ama Jin-Hyung / **J-Himang** Ih sirik. Makanya jangan kelamaan jomblo hyung.

* * *

 **Chimin KimTae tanya Yoongles**

* * *

 **J-Himang** Chim berantem aja yuk

* * *

 **Chimin** Ibu hamil ga boleh aktivitas berat hyung sorry ^^

* * *

 **JeonCena** Hyunggg makan yang banyak buahnya katanya makan banyak buah bagus loh buat adek bayinya

* * *

 **Chimin** Iyyaaaa Kookie sayanggg, makasihhhhh :***

* * *

 **Week 12**

Jimin melihat dirinya di cermin dari samping. Bajunya dia angkat sedikit memperlihatkan perutnya yang dulu rata sekarang ada sedikit lekukan. Ini padahal baru memasuki Minggu ke 12 tetapi perut Jimin sudah sedikit membesar. Dimana dulu terdapat otot yang keras sekarang sudah hampir hilang dan tergantikan oleh jaringan yang lunak dan berlemak. Jimin mengelus perutnya merasakan betapa empuknya perutnya sekarang "Ehem!" Jimin terlonjak mendengar deheman keras dari samping dan ia melihat suaminya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, handuk masih melilit di pinggangnya

"Ngeliatin apa sih? Serius banget" Yoongi menggoda dengan seringaian khasnya membuang handuk basahnya yang ia gunakan untuk rambut ke kasur "Hyung! Kasurnya nanti basah!" desis Jimin, mengambil handuk basah itu dan memasukkannya kekeranjang kotor "Iyaa iyaa maaf Eomma" Jimin hanya mencubit pinggang Yoongi kecil dan duduk di kasur memperhatikan suaminya, Yoongi pun melepas handuknya dan berganti pakaian "Hyung?" "Ya sayang?" "Aku tambah gendut ya?" Yoongi yang tadi hendak memakai baju pun terhenti. Dia menatap Jimin seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya "Chim, kamu kan hamil, ya wajarlah kalo tambah gendut" Jimin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Uhhm..iya sih hyung Cuma…kok lengan, dagu apalagi ini nih tambah besar" Jimin menunjuk pahanya yang juga semakin gendut. Memang Jimin semakin..membesar tapi bukan dalam artian yang jelek, dia Cuma kelihatan lebih..montok.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Jimin "Jimin, denger ya, kamu itu hamil, kalo tambah berat badan wajar lah kan itu nanti makanan buat anak kita, lagian aku ga peduli kok Kamu mau kurus gendut, ga akan ngurangin rasa sayang aku ke kamu" Jimin merona merah mendengar pernyataan Yoongi dan memukul lengan Yoongi "Hyung kebanyakan nonton sinetron deh" Yoongi terkekeh kecil kemudian ia mencium pipi Jimin "How about I'll show how beautiful you are tonight?" Yoongi berbisik ke telinga Jimin dengan suara rendah nya membuat Jimin bergetar, Jimin mengangguk kecil, membuat Yoongi menyeringai besar, dan mulai menyerang Jimin

Bisa dikatakan keesokan harinya Yoongi mendapat 'breakfast' special in bed dari Jimin.

Instagram Update:

 **Yoongles**

(Yoongi mengupload foto hasil ultrasound yang hanya menunjukkan gundukan kecil didalam perut Jimin.)

 **Yoongles**

Hello little one, can't wait to see you.

1270 Likes.

 **WangJiaer YienTuan** Yang, pengen deh punya debay :(

 **YienTuan WangJiaer** Selama lu yang hamil ga masalah :)

 **Yoongles WangJiaer YienTuan** Jangan rebut di IG orang plis.

 **Chimin YienTuan** MARK HYUNGGG ( *¯ ³¯*)

 **YienTuan** Chiiminnnnnn DM aja yah

 **Yoongles** (눈_눈)

 **WangJiaer** (눈_눈)

 **Kimdaily** Halah udah gausah pada cemburu, paling mereka gossip kayak ibu-ibu arisan.

 **Chimin** Gimana Namjoon-hyung? (◕‿◕✿)

 **KImdaily** Eh enggak papa kok chim, canda ehehehe.

Week 24

Perut Jimin semakin membesar dibulan ke 6. Jimin sudah tidak bisa menari lagi, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh jari kakinya. Jimin diminta untuk terus bergerak untuk melakukan peregangan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku, namun kenyataannya kakinya malah semakin membengkak karena terus berjalan. Tidak hanya itu si kecil didalam perutnya membuat dia harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Di sore hari Jimin berniat untuk membuat teh dan tiduran didepan sofa agar dia bisa relaks. Jimin pun membuat teh, biasanya Yoongi memaksa agar dia yang membuatkannya namun Yoongi sedang keluar karena ada kerjaan jadi dia harus membuatnya sendiri. Jimin menuangkan air panas ke mug kesayangannya dengan sedikit gula dan memasukkan the jasmin kesukaannya, namun tiba-tiba kakinya merasa nyeri saat dia tidak sengaja menghantam meja, membuat mug nya jatuh beserta isinya, membasahi baju dan celananya.

Cairan yang panas itu membuat Jimin berteriak kecil dan segera membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Jimin melihat the nya yang sudah menyatu dengan karpet tiba-tiba menangis, dia hanya ingin minum teh hangat, apa salahnya! Kenapa malah jadi begini. Jimin duduk dilantai yang basah, tidak peduli akan mengotori celananya lebih lanjut. Tepat saat Jimin mengalami breakdown, pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka "Jimin?" Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin, Jimin menghapus air matanya dan kemudian menjawab "Di-di dapur hyung" Yoongi yang mendengar suara Jimin bergetar seperti itu segera memasuki dapur dan melihat keadaan Jimin yang terduduk di lantai dengan mug pecah dan seluruh dapur bau seperti the.

"Astaga Jimin, ada apa?" Yoongi membantu JImin berdiri perlahan, bajunya basah, celananya basah dan matanya pun basah "Aku-aku Cuma mau buat teh hyung, tapi terus jatuh" Jimin hanya tersedu sedu kecil, Yoongi menggeleng kecil "hey hey udah jangan menangis ya? Aku buatin yang baru. Kamu udah mandi?" Jimin menggeleng menandakan dia belum mandi "Yaudah bagus, sekarang kamu duduk di sofa, aku beresin dulu ini terus aku siapin air buat kamu mandi" "Eh, tapi hyung kan baru aja pulang? Harusnya aku donk yang nyiapin air, hyung ga capek?-" "Udah nurut aja" Jimin terdiam, dan menuruti perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyiapkan bubble bath dengan aroma strawberry setelah membersihkan kekacuan di dapur sebelumnya. Dia perlahan melepaskan pakaian Jimin sesekali melirik ke perut Jimin yang besar. Jimin masuk kedalam bathtub dan mengeluarkan erangan karena air hangat yang menyentuh kaki Jimin terasa sangat melegakan dan meloloskan otot kakunya, Yoongi tersenyum, dia sudah berganti kaos dan celana pendek, dan duduk ujung bathtub dekat kaki Jimin. Biasanya jika Jimin berendam seluruh tubuhnya akan terendam, namun kali ini perut Jimin menyembul separuh di permukaan air "Bagaimana? Enakan?" Jimin mengangguk senang "Hyung..ga mau gabung?" Yoongi menggeleng "Nanti aja, Kamu mau makan apa? Kita order aja ya? Gausah masak male mini"

Mata Jimin berbinar "Aku mau kimchi jigae! sama..naengmyeo..kimbap juga boleh hyung" Yoongi menggeleng mendengar permintaan 'istrinya' itu "Bukannya kamu udah ga ngidam lagi?" Jimin merengut mempoutkan bibir tebalnya "Tapi mochi masih pengen makan hyung" Jimin mencicit, Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya "Mochi?" Jimin mengangguk "Iya, ini adek bayinya, habisnya kayak bunderan mocha sih, jadi aku panggil Mochi aja" Yoongi mendengar pernyataan polos dari Jimin tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi Jimin "Astaga Jimin, udah ah aku mau order dulu" Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berjalan keluar namun, tangannya digenggam tiba-tiba oleh Jimin "Hyung! Tunggu" Yoongi mengenyeritkan dahinya "Apa?" tanpa bilang apa-apa Jimin meletakkan tangan Yoongi di perut besarnya dan saat itu dia merasakannya, ada sesuatu yang bergerak dibawah tangannya, anaknya baru saja menendang. Yoongi merasakan lututnya lemas, dia membiarkan tangannya masih diperut Jimin dan anaknya masih bergerak dibawahnya "Mochi gerak hyung..ini pertama kalinya dia gerak." Jimin berbisik pelan, merasa takjub akan gerakan didalam perutnya itu, dia dapat mendengarkan suaranya bergetar, Jiminnya akan menangis

"Jimin…" Yoongi mencium pelipis Jimin dengan lembut "Thank you, thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could ever asked for." Jimin sekarang benar-benar menangis, namun kali ini adalah tangis bahagia "You should give yourself a little credit, we made this"

Instagram Update

 **Chimin**

(Foto Jimin sedang bersama Yoongi berada di satu collage, mereka sedang berbelanja pakaian bayi dan foto yang lain menunjukkan mereka menyiapkan ruangan untuk si kecil lengkap dengan keranjang bayi, semua nya bernuansa peach pastel, dan kuning pastel, warna yang netral, karena mereka ingin gender bayi mereka menjadi kejutan)

 **Chimin**

569 Likes

Shopping for little mochi :D

 **J-Himang** Ga sabar mau liat keponakannya samchon σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

* * *

 **Eatjin** Udah makin gede aja chim? Udah berapa bulan sih?

* * *

 **Chimin Eatjin** udah 6 bulan hyung hehehe / **J-Himang** Hyung plis jangan diajarin aneh-aneh gedenya

* * *

 **J-Himang** Lu kok sensi mulu ama gue sih chim :')

* * *

 **Eatjin** 3 bulan lagi donk? Kalo lahiran bilang bilang loh chim awas ya

* * *

 **Week 40**

Tubuh Jimin terasa makin tidak nyaman, dia dapat merasakan bayinya sekarang mulai turun, dan berada di perut bawahnya, dan frequensi abolak balik ke kamar mandi semakin meningkat. Jimin sudah tertidur pulas malam itu, menunjukkan pukul 12.08 namun ia merasakan anaknya menendang kandung kemih nya membuatnya terbangun untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi. Jimin mengerang, karena bangun dalam keadaan seperti ini sngat sulit terutama jika perutmu sudah sebesar bola yoga (perutmu nggak segede itu Chim jangan lebay ah' pasti itu yang dikatakan Yoongi hyung jika dia dengar). Saat usia seperti ini, Bayi sudah mulai turun ke panggul sang ibu yang membuat perut bawah mereka kesemutan, dan semakin berat. Beberapa hari ini Jimin pun sering sesak nafas karena bayinya sudah tidak berada di tempat sebelumnya.

Dokter Shim pun sudah memperingatkan agar mereka menyiapkan pakaian untuk ke dokter jika tiba-tiba bayi mereka datang mereka sudah siap datang ke dunia ini. Jimin pun menjadi semakin uring-uringan, ugh dia ingin anaknya segera keluar saja! Jimin menyelesaikan bisnis nya dikamar mandi dan kembali ke kasur, sang suami masih tertidur pulas.

Jimin sudah menyelimuti dirinya hendak untuk kembali tidur ketika dia tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri di perutnya dan sesuati keluar dari tubunhnya dan celananya tiba-tiba basah, tunggu apa dia ngompol lagi? Tapi dia baru saja ke kamar mandi? Perutnya semakin sakit "Agh! Yoongi-Yoongi!" Jimin memukul Yoongi keras sontak membuat suaminya bangun "Hhhh-ah ada apa Jim?" suaminya bertanya dengan kesadaran belum terkumpul "Mochi-mchi" ujar Jimin terbata-bata. Yoongi mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jimin sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah ditangannya dan semuanya terkumpul jadi satu, Jiminnya akan melahirkan "Oh-oh shit, okay-okay, aku akan mengambil baju dan-kau bisa menelfon taksi?" Jimin mengangguk lemah, mengambil ponselnya yang sudah dia siagakan di meja nakas dan menelfonnya. Yoongi mengambil duffel bag dan mengangkat Jimin perlahan dari kasurnya "Ayo sayang kita turun, ambil nafas okay" Jimin mencoba untuk tenang namun rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya sudah membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi, mereka tiba dibawah tepat saat taksi tiba "Saint Marie Hospital, cepat!" bentakan Yoongi membuat sang supir takut, sang supir hanya mengangguk dan menancap gas membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Jimin dibawa menggunakan kursi roda, dokter serta suster sudah siaga didepan pintu rumah sakit karena Yoongi sudah mengabari duluan, saat Yoongi hendak mendorong Jimin masuk ke ruang bersalin, Yoongi distop oleh dokter shim "Tuan, sebaiknya tunggu diluar dulu, oke? Dan selesaikan administrasinya di depan-" "Tapi saya suaminya dok!" "Saya tahu, tapi saat ini mohon anda tunggu diluar sementara, Jimin butuh konsentrasi" Tanpa babibu, dokter Shim memasuki ruang persalinan menutup pintu didepan wajah Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang kesal, dan duduk di ruang tunggu. Dia merasa gelisah, anak pertamanya dan Jimin alan segera lahir tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya, dia ingin menemani Jimin selama persalinan, dia ingin-" Tuan Min Yoongi" Yoongi mendongak mendengar suara suster memanggil namanya "Ya?" "Tuan Jimin…ingin anda masuk" Yoongi mendesah lega, dan segera memasuki ruang persalinan, dia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi jubbah teril, memakai headcap serta masker, saat dia masuk, dia melihat Jimin berada di tengah kursi, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, tubuhnya seperti lemas, wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan keringat "Yoongi…." Jimin berujar lirih menggunakan sisa tenaga nya untuk menggapain Yoongi. Yoongi segera berdiri disamping Jimin, melihat dokter Shim yang menatapnya "Aku disini sayang, ayo pegang tanganku, iya bagus" Yoongi mendaratkan ciuman di pelipis Jimin "Oke, kamu bisa sayang, kamu pengen ketemu Mochi kan?" Jimin menggangguk pelan tubuhnya sudah tidak bertenaga "Okay, okay, ambil nafas pelan aja…iya…oke siap?" Yoongi menatap dokter Shim dan mengangguk yang dibalas anggukan oleh nya "Ya Jimin, sekarang dokter mau kamu tenang sebentar…okay, that's good! And…give a big push!" Teriakan Jimin yang mendorong bayinya keluar pun mendengungkan telinga Yoongi.

Jimin terbangun, dia mendengar suara dari sampingnya, dan baru pertama kali dalam 9 bulan ini, tubuhnya terasa ringan, seringan kapas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke perutnya, dan seperti ada yang janggal, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi…kurus?. Jimin mendapatkan kesadarannya setelah 1 menit berlalu, dia melihat kesamping dan melihat suaminya, tengah berdiri dan seperti sedang menggendong sesuatu. Oh iya, Jimin baru saja melahirkan "Hey, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun? Eomma sudah bangun sayang" Jimin memfokuskan kembali pengelihatannya pada suaminya dan di pelukannya terdapat gundukan kecul berwarna pink, dan disana, bayinya, sedang tertidur lelap "Mochi.." Jimin berujar, dia mencoba mendudukan dirinya tapi ditahan oleh Yoongi "Hey, Sebentar, aku naikin kasurnya dulu" Yoongi memencet remote untuk menaikkan kasurnya sehingga Jimin berada dalam posisi duduk "Nah, sekarang ini, Eomma mu sayang, ayo, sama eomma dulu" Yoongi menyerahkan Mochi ke pelukannya dan membenarkan posisi gendongan Jimin. Jimin terpaku melihat mahluk mungil yang didekapannya sekarang, hidungnya seperti Yoongi, bibirnya tebal seperti Jimin, dan kulitnya seputih Yoongi "Jadi, siapa nama mochi kita?" "Kamu belum ngasih nama hyung?" Yoongi menggeleng "Belum, aku nunggu kamu bangun" Jimin merasakan air mata mulai memanjat kembali ke matanya, putrinya sangat cantik, secantik yang dia bayangkan "Su..ji" Yoongi duduk disamping Jimin "Hm?" "Suji, Min Suji." Yoongi mengusap airmata Jimin "Nama yang cantik, secantik anak kita."

Intagram Update

 **Yoongles**

(Foto Jimin yang masih mengenakan gaun rumah sakit berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan teman mereka, sedang menggendong Suji, Wajah Jimin tampak lelah namun senyum sumringah masih terpampang diwajahnya)

1789 Likes

 **Yoongles**

Welcome to the world my little princess, Min Suji.

END OF SEQUEL.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi here! Hayooo siapa yang kemaren minta sequel ya? and for real, I had to google "fase kehamilan" Hahahahaha dan semoga sequel ini tidak mengecewakan ya I hope you guys enjoy it! And as always don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Love you guys! Mwah

.

.

.

 **yongchan**

Nanti aku sampein (?) hahahah, makasih udah sempetin baca! ^^

 **Key0w0**

Here you go!

 **Lee Hyun Hoo**

Here it is! I hope you like it! Di pemikiran aku, Yoongi tu buat orang luar kayak cuek banget, tapi kalo udah menyangkut 'istri' nya wohhh hahahaha

 **Thalkm**

Makasih udah semperin bacaaaa thank you so much! Semoga sequelnya ga ngecewain ya

 **Jungeunyoon**

Hahaha thank you for reading! Udah lanjut loh ya hahaha

 **avis alfi**

Oh iya donk, Chimin kan hipster (?) hahaha makasih yaa udah sempetin mbaca!

 **mochimol**

Ini dia sequelnya! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus Drabble**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, bahasa campur aduk**

 **All flaws are mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, keluarga Min sedang beristirahat. Sepasang kekasih itu tertidur lelap di kasur, namun keheningan itu terpecahkan sesaat ketika tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan dari baby monitor yang mereka pasang di meja mereka, Jimin mengerang, tangannya meraba baby monitor nya untuk dikecilkan. Jimin hendak bangun untuk melihat keadaan anaknya, Namun sepasang tangan menahannya untuk kembali "Udah aku aja" Suara Yoongi yang masih serak akibat tidur menenangkan Jimin "Hm? Gapapa hyung aku aja-" "Jimin, aku aja. Udah balik tidur gih, besok kan aku cuti" otak Jimin yang masih setengah sadar hanya menurut saja dan dalam sekejap Jimin sudah tertidur kembali.

Yoongi turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar bayi kecil mereka yang dipenuhi warna hijau dan kuning, dan sekarang terselip beberapa warna pink. Yoongi melihat didalam box bayi dan mendesah saat melihat anaknya menangis.

"Ssshh ssshh Suji sayang, jangan nangis ya" Ujar Yoongi perlahan dan mengangkat anaknya "Suji kenapa? Hm? Laper? Apa popoknya udah penuh sayang?" Yoongi mengecek popok anaknya namun tidak ada tanda-tanda popoknya penuh, Yoongi membawa Suji kedapur dan menyalakan lampunya untuk membuat susu untuk anaknya, namun setelah susunya jadi, Suji pun tidak ingin minum, dia tetap menangis.

Yoongi sekarang berdiri di ruang tengah, tubuh mungil Suji dia dekap dan sesekali memantulkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia teringat, salah satu cara yang manjur ketika Suji rewel adalah..nyanyian Jimin. Ketika Suji rewel, Jimin pasti selalu menyanyikan lagu untuk Suji dan ajaibnya anak gadisnya pasti langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Apa dia harus menyanyi? Tetapi suaranya jika dibandingkan dengan Suara Jimin sudah jelas Jiminlah yang memiliki suara yang lebih bagus dan bak malaikat.

Yoongi menepuk nepuk punggung Suji perlahan yang masih menangis di gendongannya. Yoongi menarik nafas dan dia mulai bernyanyi

 _Rock-a-bye, baby  
On the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
If the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
But mama will catch you  
Cradle and all_

Sejenak dia merasakan Suji sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang, Yoongi menggumamkan lagunya dan membawa Suji kesana kemari, tepat 30 menit kemudian, Suji sudah menghela nafas, membawa Suji kembali ke box bayinya, dengan perlahan Yoongi menurunkan Suji, ketika ia merasa Suji sudah mulai tenang dia kembali kekamar dan menidurkan dirinya disamping Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya.

kemudian ia merasakan Jimin menidurkan kepalanya di dadanya "Terimakasih Yoongi appa" Ujar Jimin perlahan dan memberikan kecupan pada pipi Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum, mencium rambut Jimin dengan lembut "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih sama kamu, karena sudah membawa anak kita ke dunia." Jimin terkekeh kecil "Suaramu ternyata enggak jelek-jelek juga hyung" pipi Yoongi memanas mendengar Jimin yang memuji nya "Kamu denger?" "Ya iyalah, gapapa kali hyung lagian suaranya hyung seksi seksi gimana gitu pas nyanyi" Yoongi menjitak perlahan kepala Jimin "Udah tidur, kamu besok ke studio kan? Aku anter ya?" Jimin mengangguk perlahan "Iya Appa" Yoongi tersenyum kecil, sebelum membawa Jimin lebih dalam kedalam pelukannya. .

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Hai! Kyukubi here! Ini aku kasih bonus drabble karena kalian luar biasa! Hahaha dan banyak yang minta buat cerita mereka setelah Suji lahir jadi yaa here it is! Oh ya kalo memang kalian suka, maybe, mungkin akan aku lanjutin lagi ceritanya hahahahaha *dasar author labil* /gablok/

And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Resiko Mama Muda.**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **Rate: T (nyrempet M dikittttttt banget)**

 **Warning: Gaje, kecepetan**

 **All flaws are mine**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin saat itu sedang berbelanja bersama Suji. Suji saat ini genap berumur 6 bulan, dia sudah bisa tengkurap dan bahkan merangkak. Saat pertama kali merangkak Jimin dan Yongi heboh sendiri, mereka memvideo anak mereka yang merangkak sambil berteriak.

Suji berada dalam gendongannya, wajahnya merah dan air liur keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Jimin sedang memilih daging untuk dimasak nanti malam. Biasanya jam segini Suji sudah tidur namun entah mengapa Suji rewel dan tidak ingin tidur, jadi Jimin mengajak Suji pergi ke supermarket itung-itung untuk menenangkan Suji.

Yoongi tidak bisa ikut karena dia ada kerjaan jadinya Jimin pergi sendiri. Jimin sedang asyik memilih daging hingga tidak sadar ada seseorang berdiri di sampingnya "Ehem" Jimin menoleh ke samping melihat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang sama seperti Jimin namun lebih putih dari Jimin "Ah maaf, aku Cuma mau bilang adiknya lucu banget"

Mendengar penuturan pria itu Jimin kaget, adik? Dia baru saja menyebut Suji sebagai adiknya? "Baru njaga adiknya ya?" Jimin terdiam , beberapa menit kemudian kemudian dia terkekeh "Maaf, tapi uhhmm..ini anakku" Ujar Jimin dengan awkward kemudian dia menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis nya "I'm married"

Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya raut panik terlukis jelas di wajahnya "Oh! Ah, maaf maaf! Habisnya anda keliatan muda banget sih" lelaki itu menunduk sambil meminta maaf, Jimin tertawa "Gapapa, lagian ya seneng juga sih dikatain awet muda" Jimin mengambil daging yang ada di freezer "Duluan" Jimin melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan lelaki itu yang membeku di bagian daging beku "Ah sial, dia udah nikah" lelaki itu menggerutu kesal kemudian pergi dari sana, karena dia tidak berniat membeli daging.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini tidak terjadi hanya sekali. Jimin sedang bersama Suji di taman, Yoongi sedang membeli es krim di truck terdekat. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak Suji keluar bersama untuk menghirup udara segar sesekali dan kebetulan cuaca sedang cerah, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan di taman.

Suji sedang berada didalam stroller tertidur lelap setelah meminum susu. Jimin duduk dibangku kosong ditaman, dia sedang membalas sms Yoongi yang menanyakan dia ingin eskrim rasa apa ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya, Jimin melirik kesampingnya dan memberikan senyuman singkat kepada lelaki itu.

"Adiknya?" lelaki itu tiba-tiba bertanya menunjuk pada Suji yang tidur di stroller. Lagi Jimin merasakan De javu, dia berhenti mengetik dan menatap pria itu lama "Oh, bukan, ini anak saya" Ujar Jimin sambil terkekeh, lelaki itu mengenyritkan dahinya "Anak?" Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi menunjukkan cincin di jarinya, lelaki itu seakan tidak percaya bahwa Jimin sudah menikah dan bahkan memiliki anak "Terus suaminya dimana?" "Disini" Suara Yoongi menganggetkan mereka berdua membuat mereka terlonjak dari bangkunya "Yoongi!" Jimin merasa lega saat suaminya datang membawa dua cone eskrim "Ini sayang, strawberry kan?"

Jimin mengangguk dan mengambil eksrimnya dari tangan Yoongi "Ayo kita jalan lagi, udah mau mulai panas, kasian Suji" Jimin tersenyum pada suaminya itu "Iya Appa, lagian kan stroller nya ketutup" Jimin beranjak dari kursi nya memberikan satu senyuman terakhir pada orang asing tersebut sebelum pergi bersama Yoongi, sambil mendorong stroller Suji.

"Imut-imut udah punya anak, sialan. " umpat lelaki itu perlahan.

"Udah seberapa sering kamu digituin?" Yoongi bertanya saat mereka tiba dirumah. Jimin menaruh semua barang Suji dan menaruh Suji di box bayinya "Kemaren di supermarket, sama tadi" Yoongi membereskan sisa-sisa barang-barang Suji sebelum menggumam "Hhm, kalo gitu mulai sekarang kamu ga boleh pergi sendiri" "Eh? Ya mana bisa gitu hyung?" "Ya bisa, kamu bolehnya pergi kalo ga sama aku sama Seokjin" "Ih, aku gapapa hyung, aku bisa jaga diri" "Terus besok kalo ke gym harus pakek celana panjang ga boleh celana pendek" "Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berolahraga di gym. Semenjak dia hamil Suji bobotnya naik drastis dan sekarang Jimin mati-matian untuk menurunkan berat badannya. Jimin sedang melakukan squatting saat seseorang berdiri disampingnya. Jimin saat itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tank top, Walaupun Yoongi sudah marah-marah tapi Jimin tidak peduli, mana mungkin dia berolahrga memakai celana training tebal dan hoodie? Jimin bisa mati kepanasan!

"Hi! Ujar pria itu bersender di dekat squat stands yang dia gunakan "Sendirian?" Jimin tidak menghiraukan ucapan pria itu dan terus melakukan squat "Hey, jangan gitu dong." Jimin tetap tidak menghiraukan " _Hey, a pretty face like yours are not made to frown. You know I could show you some 'Fun' exercise_ " Okay, cukup. Jimin sudah tidak tahan! Jimin menaruh beban di pundanya mengembalikkannya kembali ke tempat nya "Ga tertarik, lagian saya udah ditunggu suami sama anak dirumah. Makasih" Jimin belenggang berjalan menuju lokernya dan mengambil tasnya, dia sudah muak, dia ingin pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya Jin hyung! Bayangin aja, 3 kali lho, 3 kali digodain terus siapa yang gak kesel sih!" ujar Jimin kesal. Saat ini, Jimin, Seokjin dan Jungkook sedang berada dirumah Seokjin dan Namjoon, sementara kekasih mereka pergi entah kemana, Suji sedang dilantai, duduk sambil bermain dengan Jungkook "Ya bagus dong Jim, artinya kamu tu keliatan awet muda" Ujar Seokjin, membawa satu topless penuh cookies cokelat hangat. Pipi Jimin menggembung lucu "Tapi kesel hyung digodain mulu apalagi mukanya mereka kayak mesum gitu, ih" Jimin begidik ngeri dan mengambil satu buah cookies itu dan memakannya.

"Ah yaudah deh lupain aja, lagian kayak gitu semakin kamu tanggepin semakin mereka seneng, mending diemin aja" Seokjin menepuk pundak Jimin perlahan, memang dia bilang pada Yoongi dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri namun lama-lama dia kesal sendiri. "Eh by the way, liat deh Jungkook" Jimin mengengok kearah Jungkook dan SUji yang sedang bermain, Jungkook menggerakkan boneka didepan muka Suji membuat balita itu tertawa kencang "Kayaknya Kookie siap tuh punya momongan" Jimin terkekeh bersama Seokjin "Ah, gausah Kookie dulu, hyung kapan?"

Jimin bertanya, menyesap the yang dibuatkan Seokjin "Bentar lagi" Ujar Seokjin enteng, Jimin dibuat bingung mendengar perkataan Seokjin itu "Hah?" Seokjin mengangguk "Iya, bentar lagi, yah 8 bulan lagi lah" Jimin menaruh mug nya dan kemudian mata kecilnya melebar "HYUNG HAMIL!?" Jimin berteriak membuat mereka semua kaget, tidak terkecuali Suji yang kemudian menangis. Mendengar Suji menangis sontak Jimin berlari menghampiri SUji yang menangis di dekapan Jungkook "Aigooo Suji kaget yaa? Maaf yaaa" Jimin mengambil alih Suji dan menepuk pantat bayi itu perlahan "Sshhh sshh maaf yaa maaff, Eomma ga sengaja sayang" "Hyung sih pakek teriak-teriak, Suji nangis kan"

Jungkook ikut mengelus rambut suji yang tipis mencoba menenangkan bayi itu, Jimin sebenarnya merasa bersalah "Habisnyaa…" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya "Kaget aja tau Seokjin hyung hamil" Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya "HYU-" "SSSH!" Jimin mendesik, menunjuk pada Suji yang sudah hampir tenang, Jungkook berlari menuju hyungnya menghujan hyungnya itu dengan pelukkan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan agar Suji yang digendongannya tidak kaget. Seokjin dan Jungkook sedang berbincang ketika dia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di kantongnya dan bunyi 'Katalk!' terdengar. Jimin duduk disamping Jungkook, Suji masih didalam gendongannya dan mengambil handphonenya, sebuah pesan dari Yoongi:

 **Hubby~ :** Sayang, aku jemput ya nanti, jangan kemana-mana.

* * *

Jimin memutar bola matanya.

* * *

 **Chiminn** : Aku bisa pulang sendiri hyung, lagian ga jauh banget kok.

* * *

 **Hubby~** :Ga boleh, aku jemput pokoknya. Lagian bentar lagi udah mau selesai.

* * *

 **Chiminn** : Hyunnggggggg :((((

* * *

 **Hubby~** : Ga mempan Jim.

* * *

 **Chiminn** : Oppppaaaaaaa :(((((((

* * *

 **Hubby~** : …

* * *

 **Hubby~** : Jimin.

* * *

 **Hubby~** : Semoga nanti malem Suji tidur nyenyak.

* * *

 **Chiminn** : :p

* * *

 **Chiminn** : Love you oppa!

* * *

 **Hubby~** : Love you too, baby.

* * *

Hi! Kyukubi here! Back at it again with another chap haha, awalnya mau aku selesain tapi lagi lagi otak baru ada ide jadi ya…dan sekali lagi maafkan kegajean ini hahahahaha I hope you enjoy it! And as always don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima, bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! cerita ini akan diremake ke Wattpad yah juga beberapa cerita aku yang lain, jadi, kindly, please visit my wattpad Dilidali.

See you there!


End file.
